


With a taste of your lips

by orphan_account



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Brad being mean and hot, Danny Pudi - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A night working with Brad Bakshi.orI just really wanted to write about him listening to Britney Spears lmao
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	With a taste of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Danny Pudi's Simps group chat and to Julia. It's my first time writing a story in english, so I hope y'all like it! I also tried to not specify the "reader" gender, so it can be anything you want.

You decide to call it a day. It's 7 p.m on a friday and you just feel exhausted. It's time for some beer and some rest, a classic happy hour scenario for you lately.

Turns out working for Brad Bakshi is a real challenge. You find yourself praying for the weekend almost everyday with all the pointless tasks, workload of papers and spreadsheets. And to think you are wasting your youth working your ass off on this internship while the asshole just bathe in his wealth or some shit like that. Ugh.

Brad really is someone to love or hate. He has a powerful aura, expensive taste on sweaters and, um, a really nice smile. That's what you think, at least. Unfortunately.

Having a crush on your big headed boss is not healthy, but he messes with you so often that you sometimes think he flirts with you. Or manipulate you. Either way, he’s always getting what he wants from you.

As you get up from your desk and start gathering your things, you notice his office lights are still on, but the blinds are closed. Well, speaking of the devil. You've been so absorbed into the pile of papers he threw on you earlier that you did not notice he was still there. That's odd, Brad is not the type of guy who stays until late at work. Actually, he always takes advantage of someone or something in order to make his work easier and faster.

While you're making your way to the elevator, you start to hear some music coming from his office. Okay, something is definitely off, you can tell. But it's when you recognize the song that you freeze on your spot.

You get closer to his door and the lyrics of ‘Baby One More Time’ start to resonate in the room. Well, as a curious person with nothing left to lose, you decide to push his door open.

And yes, Brad is there. Dancing. And singing. To Britney Spears.

You stare at him for a couple of seconds, startled. He got his back turned to you and is swinging his hips slowly, singing with a high pitched voice and writing something on his wall calendar. He looks kind of dorky like this. And, to be honest, kind of hot too.

You’ve never seen him like this. And you just can't contain yourself.

You start to laugh. "Oh my God!" 

"The fu–", he turns quickly and sees you at the door. "Oh, it's you. What the hell are you even doing here?" Brad drops the pen in his desk and arch one of his eyebrows.

You are still grinning. "Um, I was working?" 

"Listen, I will not pay you for overtime work", he says as he put his right hand on his hip and gives you a judgemental look.

"I know, Brad."

No matter what kind of shit he says to you right now, you just can't stop yourself from laughing.

He analyses you for a moment, narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, sweetie, come here", he says beckoning one hand at you.

You walk towards his desk, rolling your eyes at the annoying nickname he always uses when it’s just the two of you.

"Hey”, he walks towards you with a side smile and puts one hand on your shoulder. “This is my private time. Sometimes I like to work and listen to some music when no one is around”, he does a couple of hands gestures to emphasize what he’s saying. He’s always so expressive and attention drawing. “But you don't get to tell this to anyone, do you hear me? I can get you fired in a matter of seconds", he clicks his fingers at the end of his sentence.

'Toxic' starts to play and you just can't seem to understand his words anymore. You can't really handle yourself and start to smile again, laughter caught on your throat. As fast as you smile, though, a really annoyed look cross Brad’s face.

Suddenly, you're being pushed against a wall. It's really fast and you're caught off guard, especially now that Brad is leaning on your personal space. You put one hand on his chest involuntarily, as a reflex.

"You think this is funny?" He looks sharply into your eyes. 

You catch your breath and feel an urge to pull him closer, feeling the fabric of his blue sweater and his muscles on your palm. What the hell is happening? You can't seem to think straight, seeing him so close and smelling his sweet and expensive cologne like this.

"N-no..."

Brad arches his eyebrows at your answer and takes your chin into his right hand. You sigh, melting a little into his touch. The asshole knows he’s in total control. You look at his lips for a brief moment and he gives you a cocky smirk in return. 

"You know you have potential, right?" His look is almost swallowing you now. He leans more onto you as you just stare back and lick your lips. "I guess I will have to teach you how to keep that pretty mouth shut".


End file.
